Only You
by macramos
Summary: Finn and Rachel spend the beginning of summer with each other and prepare to take their relationship to the next level.
1. Chapter 1: The One

Finchel (Finn + Rachel) fan fiction:

A/N: Ok readers, this is my first fan fiction of Finn and Rachel and my first fan fiction ever! I never considered doing a fan fiction until I became addicted reading some of my favorite Glee couple Finn + Rachel. This fan fic takes place after the season finale and might I add, "Journey to Regionals" is my favorite Glee episode ever! Any way your reviews are important to me and if you want me to continue this fan fic, just say. Thank you :)

**Only You**

**Chapter 1: The One**

_It is amazing how so many things can feel so perfect just by, having your boyfriend have his arms around you,_ Rachel thought to herself as she and Finn sat on the steps of William McKinley High School. It was the end of the last day of school and glee club was in half an hour. Rachel watched, as everyone got into their cars and drive away from school, ready to start their summer. Rachel felt Finn sigh as she relaxed into his chest.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing, I'm just glad that glee club isn't over," he answers.

She looks up to him. "Me, too," she agrees.

Finn smiles and gets up, he extends his hand to help Rachel off the steps. They walk hand in hand into the hallways of their high school. Their sophomore year had just ended and many things had changed. For starters, Finn was with Quinn for almost 5 months and was one of the jocks who threw Kurt into the dumpster and threw slushies at Rachel. Now-thanks to glee club-he is good friends with Kurt and the boyfriend of Rachel and now knows what it's like to be slushied. They stepped into the choir room where all their teammates were waiting for Mr. Schuester.

"Good afternoon everyone," Rachel greets as she sits on a chair, Finn sitting next to her. Finn smiles at his very cheerful girlfriend. He exchanges looks with Quinn and Puck, they finally had come to an understanding after babygate, that all three of them accepts.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Will greets as he settles his bag on the piano. He claps his hands together and says, "Tomorrow is the beginning of summer!" Everyone cheers.

Rachel and Finn hug; Rachel starts to plan what she wants to do with him for the next week. Kurt and Mercedes hug and plan hang outs with Tina, Artie, and Quinn. Puck, Mike, and Matt plan to practice for football with Finn. Brittany and Santana chat away as Rachel walks up to Will and hug him.

"Thank you, Mr. Schue for everything," she says, smiling.

"You're welcome Rachel, I'm glad you don't see me as someone who ruins your life anymore," he teases her.

Rachel blushes. "Well, I am truly sorry for that. I realized before glee club was renewed for another year, that you were just being a teacher and wants to be fair to everyone even if they aren't as good as myself," Mr. Schue chuckles.

"Thank you, Rachel. You are a talented singer, I have to give that to you and you are a leader and I am thankful for that," he replies.

"Mr. Schue, I was thinking about the advice you gave me when I had that ridiculous crush on you, about the boy who will love me and love my faults as well."

"Yes?"

Rachel turns to look at Finn, and then faces Will again. "I think I found him."

Will looks at Finn. "It's Finn, isn't it?"

Rachel nods. "Yes."

"That's good, you two are the co-captains of glee club and you are strong together. I'm glad you and Finn are happy."

"Thank you. What about you and Ms. Pillsbury?"

Will sighs, thinking about Emma and that dentist hurts him. He had confessed that he loved her and hadn't received an answer back. "It's complicated, Rachel."

Rachel nods and goes back to Finn. "What were you and Mr. Schue talking about?" Finn asks.

Rachel looks at Will. "Just talking about you and glee club stuff," she answers.

Finn nods. Rachel suddenly has an idea for a song. She gets up and claps her hands together so everyone can hear her. "Everyone, everyone, please be quiet. I have something to say," she declares.

All the glee club members reluctantly stop talking and focus on their self-proclaimed leader. "Mr. Schue, I have a song Finn and I would like to sing to you and if the glee club would like to join us they can," she says. Everyone looks at Finn and he shrugs.

"What's the song, Rachel?" Will asks.

Rachel smiles and answers, "'The One' by the Backstreet Boys." She takes Finn's hand and leads him to the piano. She goes to her bag and takes out the sheet music for the song. She had made copies earlier that week just in case she wanted to sing it. She handed each of the glee club members a copy and one to Mr. Schue and Finn.

"Brad," Rachel calls. Brad walks out of nowhere and everyone stares at him, shocked at how he just appears at Rachel's command.

Rachel and Finn take a deep breath and begin:

_I'll be the one_

(Instrumental)

Rachel: _I guess you were lost when I met you__  
__Still there were tears in your eyes__  
__So out of trust and I knew__  
__No more than mysteries and lies_

Finn: _There you are, wild and free__  
__Reachin' out like you needed me__  
__A helping hand to make it right__  
__I am holding you all through the night_

The rest of the glee club started to catch up on the song and joined in at that chorus. Will started to tear, as he knew they were singing to him again.

_[Chorus:]__  
_F&R: _I'll be the one (I'll be the one)__  
__Who will make all your sorrows undone__  
__I'll be the light (I'll be the light)__  
__When you feel like there's nowhere to run__  
__I'll be the one_

Finn and Rachel began to connect again. They're chemistry radiating between them that they forget where they are and whom the song was dedicated to.

Finn: _To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright__  
__'Cause my faith is gone__  
__And I want to take you from darkness to light_

Rachel: _There you are, wild and free__  
__Reachin' out like you needed me__  
__A helping hand to make it right__  
__I am holding you all through the night_

_[Chorus]_

New Directions: _I'll be the one (I'll be the one)__  
__Who will make all your sorrows undone__  
__I'll be the light (I'll be the light)__  
__When you feel like there's nowhere to run__  
__I'll be the one_

_To hold you, and make sure that you'll be alright_

Rachel: _You need me like I need you__  
_Finn: _We can share our dreams comin' true__  
_Rachel: _I can show you what true love means__  
_Finn: _Just take me hand, baby please..._

_I'll be the one__  
__I'll be the light__  
__Where you can run__  
__To make it alright__  
__I'll be the one__  
__I'll be the light__  
__Where you can run_

_[Chorus]__  
_New Directions: _I'll be the one (I'll be the one)__  
__Who will make all your sorrows undone__  
__I'll be the light (I'll be the light)__  
__When you feel like there's nowhere to run__  
__I'll be the one_

New Directions: _I'll be the one__  
__I'll be the light__  
__Where you can run__  
__To make it alright__  
__I'll be the one__  
__I'll be the light__  
__Where you can run__  
__To make it alright__  
__I'll be the one_

Rachel:_ To hold you, and make sure that you'll be alright__  
_Finn:_ I'll be the one_

After the song is over, everyone clapped and group hugged Mr. Schue.

"That was wonderful, everyone," he praises. "Now enjoy your summer and get ready for next year because we are going to jump start on our practices for Sectionals, right Rachel?" he asks.

"Yes, Mr. Schue," she eagerly answers.

The glee clubbers laugh and exit out the door to begin their gleeful summer. Rachel and Finn were the last ones to leave.

"Why did you want to sing that song, Rach?" Finn asks.

Rachel looks up at Finn. "I wanted to sing it because it reflects our relationship and how we are all here to make each others' dreams come true," she answers.

Finn nods. "I forgot how awesome the Backstreet Boys are. I didn't know you liked them," he says.

Rachel smiles. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Finn Hudson," she winks at him as she slinks her arm through his. Finn chuckles at how adorable Rachel is.

"Bye, Mr. Schue," they say simultaneously as they exit the room.

"Bye Finn. Bye Rachel," Will replies as the happy couple rounds the corner.


	2. Chapter 2: You Won't Lose Me

Chapter 2: You Won't Lose Me

A few days later...

Rachel began her summer at dawn, exercising and practicing vocal exercises. She had to prepare for her junior year, she had to be the best singer in glee club-with the exception of Mercedes. Rachel and Mercedes would often have their diva moments; they were both excellent singers, each with their own strengths.

It was 12pm and her boyfriend hasn't called her. She began to worry. He was probably still sleeping; he had expressed a desire to finally catch up on his sleep during the summer. So Rachel decided to surprise him by going to his house. She asked one of her dads to drop her off.

She was nervous at first to ring the doorbell of the Hudson household, but she wanted to see Finn. So she rang the doorbell. The door opened to show Mrs. Hudson.

"Hi, Mrs. Hudson is Finn home?" she asks politely.

Mrs. Hudson studies the girl. "Rachel? Yes he's in his room," she replies.

Rachel smiles nervously. "Yes, it's nice to meet you," she says as she walks in. Mrs. Hudson leads her to Finn's room. Rachel could hear snoring through the door. _How adorable, _she thinks to herself.

"I think he's still sleeping, Rachel. I'll wake him up," Mrs. Hudson says.

"Oh no, it's ok, I'll wake him up," Rachel replies. Mrs. Hudson opens the door and Rachel walks in. She giggles at his wallpaper, cowboys. _That is so cute, Finn likes cowboys_, Rachel thought to herself.

She spots the sleeping body on the bed. Her boyfriend was fast asleep and there is drool on his pillow. She smiles at how adorable he looks asleep. She wonders what he's dreaming about, could it be her? She waits for him to awake from his slumber.

Finn was dreaming about Rachel, for sure, holding her tight and never letting go. Suddenly, Rachel turned into Quinn, then Santana. Finn let her go immediately, Santana? Finn awoke surprised. Rachel was alarmed at Finn jolting in his sleep.

She walks up to him and lays a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Finn? Are you ok? It's me, Rachel," she asks concerned.

Finn turns to see his girlfriend. He smiles as the sunlight hits her and her hair shines. "Rachel," he whispers dreamily.

Rachel smiles and sits down beside him. Finn sits up and takes Rachel into a huge bear hug. "I've missed you," he says as he lets her go.

Rachel exhales. "I've missed you, too. Did you have to suffocate me?" she asks,fixing her blouse.

Finn chuckles. "Sorry, I just had a weird dream and seeing you for real just made me happy," he explains.

"What was your dream about?" she asks.

He sighs. "Us. I was holding you, and then all of a sudden, you changed into Quinn, then Santana. I-I was afraid because, well, it's Santana," he answers.

Rachel looks down at the carpet. "Oh, I don't know what to say."

Finn lifts her head by the chin with his hand. "It doesn't mean anything. You're here and that is all that matters to me."

Rachel stares into his eyes and kisses him on the lips. "I'm glad, but just thinking about you and Santana disgusts me. It's repulsive, Finn."

Finn looked at her confused. He may not be so dumb, but he didn't know what repulsive meant. "I'm sorry. The dream probably means that I'll lose you and I can't have that, I don't want it."

Rachel looks at her boyfriend concerned. "You will not lose me, Finn. I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

Finn relaxes and kisses Rachel again. "I love you, too."


	3. Chapter 3: The Missing Link

Chapter 3: The Missing Link

They spent the rest of the day in his room, cuddling on his bed as Rachel plans out their summer together. Finn hadn't changed out of his pajamas, but Rachel didn't mind at all. She wanted him to be comfortable in his own room and not change into street clothes just for her.

"Finn, do you miss your father?" she asks him.

"A little, but I was a baby when he left so I never really met him," he answers her.

She nods. "I miss my mom," she says to herself.

"The Vocal Adrenaline coach?" he asks.

"Yes, I miss her so much, but she doesn't want me. She said she wants to start a family and I'm guessing that means I'm not included."

Finn tightens his hold on her. "She is insane to not want you. You're amazing, Rachel."

Rachel smiles. "Thank you, Finn. I just want to learn so much from her and she has so much to teach me."

"Puck told me she adopted Beth."

Rachel sits up and turns to face Finn. "She did?" Finn nods. "She's getting a second chance at being a mother. Since she didn't have the opportunity to raise me herself, she'll be raising Beth. I guess that's all right."

Finn rubs her back gently. "You ok with that? With Beth getting to be with her instead of you?"

Rachel nods. "Yes, I am. My fathers say I am like Shelby, ambitious and driven to be a star. Her voice is amazing and I am glad I am like her because she's so beautiful and talented. Vocal Adrenaline did deserve to win, they were excellent. And next year, they won't win because she's leaving them behind to raise Beth. They won at Regional's because of her."

Finn straightens up a little. "So you think we can win next year?"

Rachel smiles. "Yes, yes we can." She leans against his chest and closes her eyes as Finn holds her. Rachel no longer feels empty, her mother will be raising Quinn and Puck's baby and Beth will finally have a home, a good home. She couldn't help but envy the little girl.

"Finn! Rachel! Are you two hungry?" Mrs. Hudson calls from the kitchen.

"Are you hungry, Rach?" Finn asks.

"Yes, let's eat," she begins to get off the bed than stops Finn from getting off until both of them are on the edge, "Wait, did you tell your mom that I am a vegan?" she asks.

Finn made a big O with his mouth. "Oh, shoot, I forgot," he answers, kind of upset at himself. He kicks his nightstand.

Rachel lays her hand on his. "Now don't go kicking furniture because you forgot to tell your mom that I am a vegan."

Finn laughs and gets off the bed. He extends a hand out to Rachel and they walk to the kitchen together.

"What did you cook, mom?" Finn asks.

Mrs. Hudson turns around from the oven. "Chocolate chip cookies, they're still hot so you have to wait a while," she answers her son.

Rachel tugs on Finn's sleeve. "Oh right. Mom, Rachel can't eat cookies. She's a vegan," Finn says.

Mrs. Hudson stares at Rachel. "Oh, um, sorry Rachel, do you want to eat anything else?"

Rachel exhales. "I'm sorry Mrs. Hudson. I'll just eat an apple if you have any," she answers.

"Yes we do, it's in the fridge. Finn," Mrs. Hudson turns her attention to her son, "Can you get Rachel an apple?"

Finn looks at his mother. "Sure," he turns his attention to Rachel. "You can sit in the dining room; I'll be there in a few seconds. Do you want your apple sliced?"

Rachel looks up at Finn. "No thank you," she says as she lets go of his arm and heads to the dining room. She sits in one of the chairs and marvels at the idea of Finn and his mother eating a home-cooked meal here. Rachel looks up at the noise of Finn entering the dining room. He hands her the apple in a paper towel.

"Thank you, Finn," she says.

"You're welcome," he replies, grinning.

Rachel takes a conscious bite out of the apple and looks at Finn. He was looking at her lovingly. She snickers. "What?" she asks.

Finn snaps out of his trance. "Oh sorry, you just looked so cute biting that apple," he replies.

Rachel blushes heavily. "Um, thank you. I'll try to not look cute while I'm eating an apple," she responds.

Finn laughs. "No, no, it's ok. Eat that apple like I'm not here." He puts up his hands.

Rachel laughs. "Finn Hudson, how did I get so lucky?"

Finn blushes. "I'm the lucky one, Rachel Berry."

Rachel and Finn smile at each other. Mrs. Hudson comes in and places a plate of hot cookies in front of Finn. "Thanks, momma," he says. Rachel tries to not laugh at Finn's affection towards his mother. Mrs. Hudson smiles and turns to Rachel.

"Are you ok with just that, dear?" she asks her son's girlfriend.

"Yes, Mrs. Hudson, I am fine," she answers.

"Call me Carole, please."

"Ok, Carole."

Carole and Rachel exchange smiles before Carole goes to her room.


	4. Chapter 4: Forever Yours, Faithfully

A/N: How are you guys/girls liking my story?

Chapter 4: Forever Yours, Faithfully

Rachel had stayed over at Finn's to eat dinner. She didn't mind eating non-vegan food for she remembered how hurt Mrs. Hudson looked when Finn told her that Rachel was a vegan. Finn was driving Rachel home.

"That was really nice of you to eat her food, Rachel," Finn says.

Rachel looks at Finn. "I didn't want to seem like a brat who didn't like her food. Your mom is a great cook and she deserves someone other than you to enjoy her cooking," Rachel replies.

Finn smiles. "You are amazing, do you know that?"

Rachel blushes. "How can I not know that? You tell me that every day," she answers.

Finn laughs. "Because you are, Rach." Rachel looks at Finn and places her hand on top of his.

Finn walks Rachel to her door. The lights inside were on. Finn looks up to the lights and then down at his girlfriend who was beaming at him.

"What are you thinking about, Finn?" she asks.

"You should know," he answers.

Rachel smiles. "I don't know now, tell me," she replies.

Finn sighs and takes his girlfriend by the hip. "I was thinking about Regional's, when we sang 'Faithfully'," he confesses.

Rachel thinks back to Regional's. When they were singing, she felt like the words were true when it came to them. He had just told her, "I love you" and even though she didn't say it back, singing every word to him was her way of saying, "I love you, too."

_I'm forever yours, faithfully._

"What?" Finn asks. He had noticed Rachel singing.

Rachel shook her head. She hadn't realized that she sang those words. "Sorry. I love you, too," she says.

Finn looks into her beautiful brown eyes and kisses her. "I love you, Rachel Barbara Berry," he declares after the kiss.

Rachel smiles and hugs Finn before she opens the front door. Rachel runs up the stairs to her room to jump onto her bed. A huge smile is plastered on her face. Rachel loved Finn more than anything, glee club had brought them together and singing with him was the best feeling ever. She felt her cell phone ring, she takes it out of her bag, it is a text from Finn.

It reads:

_I'm forever yours, faithfully and you are forever mine, faithfully. I love you, Rachel :)_

Rachel wipes away a tear. How cute is her boyfriend?

That night, Rachel dreamt of Regional's. Finn telling her that he loves her before they sing Journey's "Faithfully" that summed up their relationship perfectly and the rest of that day. Except in her dream, New Directions won instead of Vocal Adrenaline. Then her dream shifted to the McKinley parking lot, she saw Jesse standing in the sunlight. Then, Jesse turned into Finn. And suddenly, her teammates threw eggs at her. That's not how she remembered it. The worst part was that Finn just stood there, smiling as the rest of New Directions threw raw eggs at her. _"Finn, stop them, please_?" her dream self pleads. _"No Rachel," _dream Finn replies. Then the moment that hurt her more than anything, the moment that cut her heart into a million pieces, the moment that she wanted to forget but can never stop remembering. She remembered Jesse being the one to crack the egg on top her head, but not Finn. Finn walked towards Rachel and cracked an egg on top her head. Rachel closed her eyes and opened them to find Jesse, not Finn in front of her.

She wakes up, the dream had produced cold sweat on her forehead. She knew Finn would never egg her or would her teammates. She had completely forgotten about Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline egging her. She was over Jesse St. James, but a part of her still cared for him. Was it right to feel this way? To still care for the boy who egged her without feeling any remorse for his actions? Of course she loved Finn, Finn was the one thing in her life that always made her smile. Sure he let her down more than once, but he made up for those times in his own way. Now Rachel started to feel that she might lose Finn. Where was he to comfort her and tell her that he's there for her no matter what?

"Finn," she whimpers in the dark.

The next day...

Rachel awoke to a hand caressing her cheek. It was Finn's hand.

"Finn?" she calls.

He touches her shoulder. "Yeah, it's me," he replies.

She sits up, alarmed at waking up late. "What time is it?" she asks.

Finn laughs. "It's 11am, you slept in. Your dads let me in, I was surprised to find you asleep. I mean you were the one who woke me up yesterday," he answers.

Rachel sighs in frustration. "I can't believe that ludicrous dream kept me up last night," she says to herself.

Finn gave her a puzzled look. "The rapper kept you up last night?" he asks confused.

Rachel looks at him. "No, not the rapper, I-never mind."

"No come on tell me." Finn puts a hand on her back.

Rachel touches her hair and sighs. "Can I tell you after I brush my teeth and my hair?"

Finn nods and moves so she can get off the bed, somewhat disappointed that Rachel wanted clean up just for him, but he admired her self-consciousness.

Rachel raced to the bathroom, still flustered over the dream she had had. She was beginning to really worry about losing Finn while she brushed her teeth. Damn, that stupid dream! Why can't she just love her boyfriend and not think about being egged by him and the rest of New Directions? Maybe because Finn had abandoned her in the past, like the yearbook picture. It was supposed to be the two of them sitting together and smiling, co-captains of New Directions. Unfortunately, he didn't show up and had to take the picture by herself. Then when they were dating before Jesse, he had broken up with her because he wanted to find his "inner rock star"-whatever the hell that meant. And she found out that he accepted a date with Santana and Brittany. Rachel sighs as she prepares to face Finn again.

"Hey," he greets as she steps out of her bathroom.

She smiles at him and sits next to him on the bed. "I'm sorry I took so long," she says.

Finn shakes his head a little. "Not really, you just seem a little nervous to see me here. What's up, Rachel Berry?"

Rachel looks away from him. "I had this dream where you-remember when Vocal Adrenaline egged me?"

"Yeah, I remember wanting to hurt Jesse for egging you."

Rachel nods and looks at Finn. "Well instead of Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline egging me, it was you and New Directions."

Finn looks at Rachel shocked and he can see that it hurt her to think of him and their glee club egging her. He can see it in her big brown eyes. "I-I don't think that can ever happen, Rachel."

Rachel sighs. "I know you would never do that to me, Finn. It is just a dream and it doesn't mean anything."

"But Rachel-"

Rachel cuts Finn off. "Never mind just let it go."

"Rach-"

Rachel cuts him off, again. "For me, please?" Rachel looks into his warm eyes, pleading him to let it go.

Finn sighs in defeat. "Fine, but this isn't over."

Rachel smiles at her victory over him. They go downstairs to get something to eat.

"I know it's lame eating fruits and vegetables for a snack, but I can't eat anything else," Rachel says as they munch on the healthy variety of food in front of them.

Finn chuckles. "It's ok, you ate my mom's food last night, so I'll eat yours."

Rachel beams. "It's a compromise we have to make and I'm glad we can make it together."

Finn squeezes Rachel closer. "I'm forever yours, faithfully, Rachel."

Rachel looks up to Finn and kisses him with so much passion that she drops her carrot to hold him closer. Finn drops his orange peel to kiss her back. Suddenly, Finn had his hands all over Rachel's back and head. Rachel entangled her fingers in his hair. Rachel and Finn moved to a more horizontal position with Rachel on top of him. Rachel started to remove her sweater in between kisses when she stops. Finn starts to help her with her sweater when she slaps his hands away.

"What's wrong?" Finn asks, disappointed that Rachel stopped their passionate make-out session.

Rachel hops off Finn. "We can't do this here, Finn," she answers.

Finn sits up, Rachel sits next to him but on the edge of the couch. "Do what exactly, Rachel?"

Rachel sighs, moves closer to Finn, and leans her head onto Finn's shoulder. "Sex, I know we've been dating for a while now and are you ready?"

Finn sighs and rubs her back in small gentle circles. "I'm not ready until you are, Rachel."

Rachel moves a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm not ready yet, Finn, but I will be."

"I'll wait, Rachel."

Rachel looks at him and kisses him. "I love you."

Finn smiles and kisses Rachel's forehead. "I love you, too."

Rachel smiles and leans her head on Finn's shoulder. Finn relaxes as Rachel flips through the channels on her television set.


	5. Chapter 5: ChChanges

**Chapter 5:** Ch-Changes

After Finn leaves, Rachel rushes up to her room. The moment Finn and she almost did the nasty, she wanted to journal about it and so she did.

_Dear Journal,_

_Hi it's me, Rachel Berry. Last night, I dreamt of New Directions and Finn throwing eggs at me. I was devastated to dream of my teammates and my boyfriend egging me like Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline did. I thought I had forgotten about it but the thought never leaves my mind. I awoke to a gentle hand caressing my cheek; it was Finn. I was so relieved to find him there in my room. However, I was upset at myself for not waking up to an early sunrise. The dream had kept me awake and the thought of losing Finn would not put my mind to rest. Oh Finn, naïve and wonderful Finn, I can't lose him. I've lost him once and I don't want to lose him again. I remembered yesterday, he, too, was afraid of losing me. Of course, I reassured him that I would always love him through the darkest times. So it was his turn to reassure me that he would always love me through the darkest times. I know that and I can never forget it. Jesse said I deserved an epic romance, once upon a time, but he lied! He broke my heart and he was willing to egg me! Finn would never do that. I remember when he took me to the doctor's office when I thought I was losing my voice. He asked me, "When are you going to realize that he's not into you like I am?" I turned him down because I still cared for Jesse and I was convinced that he reciprocated those feelings, I was mistaken. _

_Today, Finn told me, "I'm forever yours, faithfully." That is so much better than an "I love you." The moment those words exited his mouth; I kissed him passionately. The kiss escalated into a more romantic and passionate make-out session. I was close to revealing what's underneath my sweater when the rational side of me stopped me. Finn and I were close to sexual intercourse! I wasn't ready, I am still a virgin even though I told him I had sexual intercourse with Jesse. Should I tell him I lied?_

Finn drove home with a huge smile on his face. He had the most intimate kiss with Rachel, but she stopped before it could escalate into something more, something a lot more intimate. He recalled that Rachel had told him that she and Jesse had sex. _Jesse,_ Finn sneered at the name. Jesse St. James, oh how he hated that boy. How could someone pretend to love a girl as beautiful and special as Rachel? Finn just couldn't understand. Finn let out a sharp exhale and turned on the radio. Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance" filled the interior of his car. Finn laughed as he remembered the girls and Kurt perform "Bad Romance". Then, he started to think of his sophomore year; so much has changed.

Glee had changed his life. He no longer threw Kurt in the dumpster, he no longer threw slushies into Rachel's face, well actually, Puck did that, but he would laugh along with Puck. In addition, Quinn Fabray was no longer his girlfriend and no longer a cheerio. Now, the beautiful and talented Rachel Berry was his one and only, he finally knows what love feels like. Boy, did he regret his awful one nightstand with Santana Lopez. He felt no different after that one time with her. To him, it felt nothing because it wasn't with Rachel. He smiled at the thought of Rachel belting out in her beautiful voice. For a small, petite brunette, Rachel had a powerhouse voice and she loved his unprofessional but good singing voice. He will never hurt Rachel and he never will intend to let her down. So he was going to tell her the truth about his one nightstand with Santana the next time he sees her.

When he arrives in his room, Finn's phone rings; the caller ID read "Puck." Finn looks at the phone astonished, he hasn't spoken to Puck since the last day of school.

He puts the earpiece to his ear. "Yo, Puck what's up?" he asks.

"_Hey, Finn, you want to practice for football tonight? Mike, Matt, and I are planning it, dude,"_ Puck replies.

Finn thinks about it. His mom will be at Kurt's house tonight. "Yeah, sure. What time?"

"_7:30pm, the perfect time, bro."_

"Cool, see you tonight."

"_See ya."_ Puck hangs up.

Finn exhales and collapses on his bed. All thoughts revolved around Rachel and their almost intimate moment together. He can wait for her. He hated the idea that Rachel's first time wouldn't be with him, then again, his first time wasn't with her. Maybe his first time making actual love, but not "first time."

Rachel signed her journal and tucked it under her mattress. She sighs and starts think of her mother. She remembers when they sang "Poker Face" together. Shelby's voice was marvelous and their voices meshed well together. _Baby Beth is the luckiest girl to have a mother like Shelby_, Rachel thinks to herself. Beth would get to hear Shelby sing to her at night, the best thing a daughter could ask from her talented mother. Rachel will make it big, for herself, for Finn, and for Shelby Corcoran.


	6. Chapter 6: I Have Something to Tell You

Chapter 6: I Have Something to Tell You

Finn and Rachel were in the park. Rachel leaning her back on Finn with her in between in his legs, it is a good thing Finn is so big and Rachel is so little. Rachel felt peaceful in the arms of Finn and Finn felt at ease with Rachel in his arms. Her hair smelt of strawberry shampoo and was soft and silky.

Rachel sighs. "Finn, I lied to you about Jesse and I having sex," she blurts out.

Finn tenses up. "Oh," was all he could say.

Rachel sits up and looks at Finn, a puzzled look written all over her face. "Oh? I lied to you, Finn!" She wanted him to get mad at her for lying to him.

Finn sighs and rubs her arm gently. "I'm not mad, Rachel. I am a little ticked off that you lied to me, but I am not mad. Relieved is the word, right?"

Rachel scoffs and looks at the grass. "I thought you would be horrified that I deceived you, Finn. I felt like I needed to come clean because of what was going to happen yesterday. I need to be honest with you and you need to be honest with me."

Finn looks at her and nods. "Fine, I'll be honest," he takes a deep breath; "I did sleep with Santana."

Rachel glares at him. "What? You told me you didn't do anything with her!"

Finn looks away from Rachel. _Crap, she's getting mad,_ he thinks to himself. "I-I'm sorry. Look, we both lied to each other, but what I did with Santana meant nothing to me. It wasn't special, Rachel because it wasn't with you. Only you can make love to me."

Rachel lifts Finn's head by the chin and gazes into his brown eyes. "I'm ready."

Finn gives her a surprised look. "Y-you're ready? A-are you sure?"

Rachel nods. "I am completely and positively sure I want to make love to you, Finn, more than anything."

Finn chuckles happily. He quickly gets up and starts loading the basket. Rachel laughs. "What are you doing?"

Finn closes the basket. "You said you're ready, let's go!"

Rachel giggles and stops Finn from picking up the basket by placing her hand on his arm. "I meant tonight, Finn, not at this moment."

Finn looks at her. "Oh, I guess I was a little excited."

Rachel snickers. "A little, Finn you practically jumped up to get everything packed."

Finn blushes red. "I'm sorry, Rachel, but the thought of making love to you right now, it just seems-" he is at a loss of words.

"It seems all too unreal to me as well. We just need to make tonight special."

Finn sits down and Rachel moves on her knees towards him. She sits on her ankles in front of him. Finn smiles at the thought of having sex with his wonderful girlfriend. "It will be special because it'll be with you."

Rachel smiles and kisses Finn. "I love you."

Finn smiles and kisses Rachel. "I love you, too."

Rachel sighs gleefully. "Now can't we just enjoy each other before the special moment tonight?" she asks as she takes his arm and puts it around her shoulders. Finn smiles at Rachel, wraps his arms around her body and playfully kisses her face, her shoulders, and her head, making her laugh.

"Anything for you, Rachel Barbara Berry," Finn replies.


	7. Chapter 7: The Moment

Chapter 7: The Moment

Finn arrives at Rachel's house with the condoms. He can't believe that tonight was going to be his first time making love to a girl. He couldn't be more nervous. His palms are sweaty and his forehead was covered in cold sweat. He patted the box of condoms in his jacket pocket and took a deep breath. He rang the doorbell, hoping Rachel would answer it instead of Mr. Berry or Mr. Berry.

The door opens to Rachel. Finn lets out a sigh of relief. "Finn, come in," Rachel commands.

Finn smiles and steps into the Berry household, he hugs Rachel tightly, in one swift motion, lifts her up in his arms, and takes both of them into her bedroom.

Finn settles Rachel down once they are inside her room. She gives a brief kiss on his lips before closing her door. "My dad's are out for the afternoon, so we have the entire house to ourselves," she says locking the door. She turns to him and asks seductively, "So, what do you want to do?"

Finn looks at her, caught in her beauty. "You look beautiful, Rachel," he answers.

Rachel blushes under his gaze and puts a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Thank you, Finn. Are you ok?"

Finn nods, Rachel laughs and struts towards him. She wraps her hands around his neck and looks into his eyes. He looks down at her, places his hands on her waist, and pulls her closer. They gaze into each other's eyes lovingly and lean in closer to lock lips.

"Rachel," Finn breathes after they pull apart.

"Yes, Finn?" she asks.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asks her gently. _Of course, she's ready you idiot! Look, at her, she looks beautiful in that night gown,_ he thinks to himself.

"Yes, I am. Only you can make this right," she answers.

Finn nods and they continue to kiss. Rachel pulls off Finn's jacket. Rachel jumps onto him and wraps her legs around his waist as Finn moves both of them to the bed. He settles Rachel on the bed, lets her go, and lifts off his shirt, she assists him. He looks at Rachel, who is marveling at his body. She traces his muscles and pulls him closer to her resuming the kissing. Their bodies begin to mold with each other, only stopping so Finn can put on the condom, and then resuming. Rachel moans in pleasure as Finn kisses her neck, nothing ever felt so right to her until this moment.

"I love you," she breathes.

He keeps kissing her neck and answers, "I love you, Rachel."

They begin to make love as Finn removes his pants, underwear, and Rachel removing her nightgown and panty.

After they have made love, Rachel and Finn cuddle under her covers, Finn smoothing her hair with his hands and Rachel closing her eyes remembering how he feels shirtless.

"That was beautiful," Finn says.

"It was marvelous," Rachel, answers.

Finn smiles and holds Rachel tighter. Nothing can ever erase his love for one Rachel Berry and nothing can erase her love for one Finn Hudson. Glee club had brought them together, when they sing they connect through the words and melody. Now, they have connected in a completely new way that both of them will cherish forever. Now they have experienced each other physically and passionately.


	8. Chapter 8: Drowning in Your Love

A/N: _Yes as you can tell I am a huge fan of the Backstreet Boys, please don't judge. BSB is an amazing band and their music is still great, I love it! I think I'll end it here but if you want me to continue this lovely little story, just tell me when you review this chapter. Thank you :), groff-monteithchick94._

**Chapter 8: Drowning in Your Love**

"Finn, where are you taking me?" Rachel asks as Finn leads her to the school. He had blindfolded her when he picked her up so she wouldn't see where he was taking her. After Finn and Rachel made love and Finn arrived home, he planned to actually show Rachel how much she means to him. So he asked Puck for his keys to the school. Finn had decorated the choir room into a romantic dinner.

"Shh, Rachel it's a surprise," Finn teases. Rachel huffs and couldn't stop smiling. She could sense that Finn planned on surprising her, but what could it be? Her imagination went wild as Finn guided her through the school hallways to the choir room.

Finn stops in the doorway of the choir room and takes a deep breath. "Ok, Rachel we're here," he says as he pulls off her blindfold.

Rachel gasps at the sight in front of her. The choir room didn't look like the choir room she remembered rehearsing in during glee club, it was decorated into a little bistro. There were lights strung all over the walls, a table sits in the middle of the room with two plastic red chairs on either side. There was two candle sticks with their candles lit, a small bouquet of flowers, and a fancy dining set.

Rachel turns around to face Finn, a smile playing on her face. "I can't believe you did this, it is so beautiful, Finn," she beams.

Finn chuckles and takes Rachel into his arms and hugs her. "I did this for you, I wanted to show you how I truly feel about you. I asked Puck and he gave me crappy advice so I asked my mom, she suggested I do this. Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, and Tina helped out," Finn explains after he lets Rachel go.

They walk to the table. Finn pulls out Rachel's chair, scoots it back in once she takes her seat, and takes his seat. Rachel couldn't stop smiling at Finn. _What a man,_ she thinks to herself as she looks at him lovingly.

"Welcome to the McKinley Bistro, I am Kurt and I will be your server this evening," Kurt says with a straight face.

Rachel laughs. "Hello, Kurt, it's nice to see you," she says to him.

Kurt smiles and clears his throat. "You're not an easy person to cook for Rachel," he tells her.

Finn chuckles. "Kurt, you can tell her that later," Finn reminds him.

Kurt looks at him. "Sorry, Finn, your dinners will be here in a minute," he says as he leaves the room.

Rachel takes a sip of her water. "I can't believe you did this for me, Finn, it must have taken you hours."

"It was easy, Kurt was willing to do this for me and he asked Mercedes, Artie, and Tina for help. I helped decorate of course; the lights are easier to hang with me helping."

Rachel giggles. "I'm sure they were. How did you get the keys?"

Finn looks around so no one can hear him. "Puck has a set of keys, so I asked him if I could borrow them. Ms. Pillsbury caught us yesterday, I told her what it was for and she was more than happy to clean the choir room for us. She's a good cleaning lady."

Rachel laughs along with Finn. "You asked for so many favors to do this. I-I don't know how I'm going to top this, Finn."

Finn takes Rachel hands. "It was worth showing you how much I love you, and you can top this." He winks at her.

Rachel rolls her eyes. She knew exactly what he wanted from her. "Finn, just because we did it once doesn't mean we're going to do it again. We can't plan to make love again, it should be spontaneous! A spur of the moment type of thing, you follow?"

Finn squints his eyebrows, trying to get what she was explaining. Rachel loves it when Finn squints; he looks so adorable. "Kind of, I guess. Whatever you want to do, I'll follow."

Rachel sighs. "I don't like winning against you, Finn. I want us to be equal, I don't want you to surrender to me all the time."

Finn looks at her, serious eyes looking into her big brown eyes. "Rachel, I don't mind losing to you. I love you and I want you to be happy. When you are happy, I'm happy. I've made you cry before and I don't want to do that, I was an idiot back then. Now, I know better."

Rachel sniffles, leans forward, and kisses him. "I love you, too," she replies as she sits back down. Finn smiles at her and she smiles back.

"Bonne appetite," Kurt exclaims as he walks in with Mercedes in tow. Kurt places a plate covered in a metal lid in front of Finn and Mercedes does the same to Rachel.

"Mercedes, it's nice to see you, again," Rachel says to her. She gets up and hugs her. She sits back down.

Mercedes hugs Rachel back. "Nice to see you, too, girl; just don't tell anyone I'm serving you. I'm doing this for my buddy, Finn, here," Mercedes responds. Finn smiles at Mercedes.

Rachel nods. "Of course, I won't and thank you."

Mercedes smiles at both Finn and Rachel and exits the room.

"So what's the dinner, Kurt?" Finn asks him. Even though Finn knows what it is, he wants Kurt to tell Rachel.

Kurt sighs. "The meal is Arugula Pasta, enjoy," Kurt answers. He exits the room to leave the two lovebirds alone.

Rachel takes off her lid and gasps at the beauty of the meal in front of her. "It smells and looks delicious, Finn," she says.

Finn smiles fondly. "I'm glad you like it, I've never tried it but I heard it's good. It's vegan so even you can enjoy it and I can enjoy it with you," he replies.

"A meal we can share together," she adds on.

Finn nods. "Exactly," he agrees.

They begin to eat the Arugula Pasta. Finn is surprised to find it delicious. At first, he was bit reluctant to try vegan food-he'd never tell Rachel-but the pasta was delicious. Rachel took a fork full of noodle and enjoyed every bite that she finished before Finn did.

"Whoa, you're done already?" Finn asks, astonished that his tiny little girlfriend finished before him.

Rachel laughs. "It was delicious, don't judge me, Finn Hudson. I know you were reluctant to eat it," she retorts.

Finn snickers. "Well," he sighs in defeat, "Fine, I was reluctant to eat it. You've shown me the light, Rachel Berry," he teases.

Rachel snickers as well. "I'm the dramatic one," she teases back.

Finn grins his adorable grin; Rachel swoons. "You rubbed on me," he retorts back.

Rachel shakes her head. "Finish your food," she commands.

Finn picks up his fork, twirls the noodles around it, and teasingly looks at Rachel. "I am, just one more bite and I'm done."

Rachel crosses her arms on the table. "I'm waiting."

Finn puts the fork of noodles in his mouth and slurps the noodles. "Done."

Rachel grins at him. "Good, so now what?" she asks.

Finn takes out a remote from his pocket and clicks the play button. "Drowning" by the Backstreet Boys starts to play. Finn gets off his seat, walks over to Rachel and extends his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asks.

Rachel looks up to him and nods shyly. She takes his hands and Finn leads her to the empty space in front of them. He places his arm around her waist and pulls her closer, their hands still intertwined together. She places her arm around his neck and gazes into his eyes. They start swaying to the music. Finn starts to sing along to the song quietly as Brian Littrell starts to sing.

Finn:_ Don't pretend you're sorry__  
__I know you're not__  
__You know you got the power__  
__To make me weak inside__  
__And girl you leave me breathless__  
__But it's okay 'cause__  
__You are my survival__  
__Now hear me say__  
__I can't imagine life__  
__Without your love__  
__Even forever don't seem__  
__Like long enough_

_'Cause every time I breathe__  
__I take you in__  
__And my heart beats again__  
__Baby I can't help it__  
__You keep me__  
__Drowning in your love__  
__Every time I try to rise above__  
__I'm swept away by love__  
__Baby I can't help it__  
__You keep me__  
__Drowning in your love__  
_

_Maybe I'm a drifter__  
__Maybe not__  
__'Cause I have known the safety__  
__Of floating freely__  
__In your arms__  
__I don't need another lifeline__  
__It's not for me__  
__'Cause only you can save me__  
__Oh can't you see__  
__I can't imagine life__  
__Without your love__  
__And even forever don't seem__  
__Like long enough_

_'Cause every time I breathe__  
__I take you in__  
__And my heart beats again__  
__Baby I can't help it__  
__You keep me__  
__Drowning in your love__  
__Every time I try to rise above__  
__I'm swept away by love__  
__Baby I can't help it__  
__You keep me__  
__Drowning in your love_

_Go on and pull me under__  
__Cover me with dreams, yeah__  
__Love me mouth to mouth now__  
__You know I can't resist__  
__'Cause you're the air__  
__That I breathe_

_'Cause every time I breathe__  
__I take you in__  
__And my heart beats again__  
__Baby I can't help it__  
__You keep me__  
__Drowning in your love__  
__And every time I try to rise above__  
__I'm swept away by love__  
__And baby I can't help it__  
__You keep me__  
__Drowning your love_

_Baby I can't help it__  
__Keep me drowning__  
__In your love__  
__I keep drowning__  
__In your love__  
__Baby I can't help it__  
__Can't help it no, no_

_'Cause every time I breathe__  
__I take you in__  
__And my heart beats again__  
__Baby I can't help it__  
__You keep me__  
__Drowning in your love__  
__Every time I try to rise above__  
__I'm swept away by love__  
__Baby I can't help it__  
__You keep me__  
__Drowning in your love_

Rachel remains speechless as the last chords of the song fades away. She can't believe how truly lucky she is to have Finn in her life and to finally have him all to herself. No Quinn, no Jesse, nothing standing in between them anymore. She finally show him everything about her and he can finally show her everything about him. Rachel definitely is in love with Finn, she's known that ever since he said "I love you" to her at Regional's, she's knew that when she decided to give herself away to him, but as he sang to her, she finally knows that she is in love with him. "I'm in love with you," she blurts out.

Finn is speechless. _Whoa, did she just say what I think she just said? _He thinks to himself. Finn feels the same way, but he is just shocked to find out that Rachel reciprocates his feelings. "I'm in love with you, too," he replies.

Rachel smiles, the smile reaching her big brown eyes. She kisses him, passion and love flowing from her to him through their lips and they hold each closer.


	9. Chapter 9: In Your Arms

A/N: _Hey fellow readers and authors. I wasn't thinking of expanding this story beyond Chapter 7: The Moment but I just love writing about Finn and Rachel, they are indeed my favorite couple ever. I hope they make it to the "Supercouple" s list, cause that would be awesome. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying my story and comments are always welcome. Merci- groff-monteithchick94._

**Chapter 9: In Your Arms**

Rachel wakes up in a pair of long and strong arms. She looks up to find Finn fast asleep. _How cute is he when he sleeps?_ Rachel asks herself. She slips out of his arms and onto her stomach. She lays her arms on top of his chest and rests her head there, looking at him as he sleeps; her upper body moving as Finn inhales and exhales.

Finn could feel tiny arms on his chest and can feel them move to his breathing. He awakes to find Rachel on him and looking at him with so much love,that he can never picture a perfect image to wake up to until that morning.

"Good morning," she greets, grinning.

Finn smiles and strokes Rachel's upper right arm. "Good morning," he repeats.

Rachel sighs, gets off his chest, and crawls towards his face to press a kiss upon his lips. "Last night was amazing," she states after they have kissed.

Finn grins his adorable grin. "Cool," was all he can say.

Rachel shakes her head and goes to the edge of the bed to change into her clothes. Finn sits up and crawls towards Rachel to pull her in when she has her bra and panty on. "Finn, we have to get going," she says as she tries to untangle herself from his long arms; he just wouldn't let her go.

"No, stay here with me," he protests.

Rachel laughs. "Finn, come on, let me go," she commands.

Finn lets her go and sighs in defeat. "You know we have this room until noon, it's only 10," he says.

Rachel turns her head towards him. "Get dressed, Finn," she replies.

Finn rolls his eyes and starts to get dressed. Last night Finn had surprised Rachel with a fancy dinner in the choir room at school. They had slow danced to a song that summed up Finn's feelings for Rachel quite perfectly. Although Rachel refused to have sex with him last night, she had surrendered to him because his serenading her as they danced. He rented a motel room about a few miles away from school. He had told his mom that he would be at Puck's house after his dinner with Rachel. Puck was more than happy to lie to Mrs. Hudson for his friend. Rachel told her dads that she would be staying at Quinn's house. Quinn-at first-was reluctant to lie to Mr. Berry and Mr. Berry, but Rachel had Puck persuade Quinn into doing so.

When Finn and Rachel are dressed, they check out of the motel and he drives her home. Their hands were intertwined the whole ride to her house.

"Thank you, Finn, for a blissful night," Rachel says.

Finn turns to look at Rachel. "You're welcome. I'm sorry you had to lie to your dads," he replies.

"It's ok, it was worth it," she responds.

Finn squeezes Rachel's hand and he turns to focus on the road. "I'm having a barbeque Friday, I invited the glee club and Mr. Schue," he announces.

"And why wasn't I told about this earlier?" she asks teasingly.

"Because I was so caught up in making last night special that I forgot, I just thought of it yesterday when I was decorating the choir room with Kurt and Mercedes," Finn explains.

"We should perform our Journey medley for our parents, it'd be a great practice for us for next year," Rachel insists.

Finn nods. "That's a good idea, should we have rehearsals or something?"

Rachel ponders this. She did forget some of the choreography to the songs. "Yes, we should, but don't tell Mr. Schue. Just call the club and tell them we need to rehearse our Journey medley." Rachel was in full leadership mode.

Finn nods. "Cool, do you want to help me call them?" He turns his head to Rachel.

Rachel looks up at him. "Oh, sure."

Finn and Rachel arrive at her house. Rachel's dads stop them before they can escape upstairs.

"Rachel, I thought you would be at Quinn's house?" Hiram Berry asks his daughter while Leroy stares Finn down.

Rachel looks up at Finn, fear in her eyes. "Daddy, I called Finn to take me home," she answers.

Leroy clears his throat and looks down at his little girl. "Ok, you two can go upstairs now, but keep the door open," Leroy says.

Rachel nods and takes Finn by the hand. "Th-thank you, sir and-uh-sir," Finn nervously says as Rachel takes him upstairs.

When they get into her room, Finn sits down on Rachel's bed and exhales. "Phew, that was close. I thought they'd be unto us," he breathes.

Rachel goes to her closet and pulls out a white, collared, ruffled blouse, a black skirt, and white knee socks. "I know, I was so terrified that they might kick you out for good," she agrees.

Finn turns around to Rachel. "You're changing, now?" he asks.

Rachel looks up. "Yes, I'm going into my bathroom to change," she answers.

Finn chuckles as he waits for Rachel to change into new clothes. He moves to the center her bed, leans back on her pillows, and dials Puck's number.

"_Yo, Finn, what's up?"_ Puck asks.

"Hey, I'm having a barbeque Friday and the whole glee club is invited. Rachel and I decided that we are going to the Journey medley we did at Regional's. She said we should practice though," Finn answers.

"_That sounds cool, just tell me when. I'll call up Mike, Matt, Quinn, and Santana," _Puck replies.

"Ok so that just leaves Brittany, Artie, Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes," Finn says.

"_So how was last night?" _Puck asks.

Finn smirks. "It was great and thanks for letting me borrow your keys, dude," Finn answers.

Finn hears Puck sigh in annoyance. _"Dude, details, tell me the details!" _Puck exclaims.

Before Finn can answer, Rachel walks out of her bathroom. "Hey, man, I gotta go. I'll tell you at the barbeque or rehearsals, bye," Finn says. He hangs up the phone before Puck can answer and watches Rachel as she crawls unto her bed and into his arms.

"So, what time are rehearsals?" Finn asks.

"I haven't figured that out yet, let's see today is Monday. I decree we start rehearsals as soon as possible, maybe tomorrow," Rachel answers.

"Ok cool, well Puck will call Mike, Matt, Quinn, and Santana so that leaves Brittany, Artie, Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes to us," Finn says.

Finn can feel Rachel nod her head. "Good, I'll have the music ready and I hope they all still have their sheet music still."

"You still have yours?"

"Oh yes, I always keep the sheet music. Do you still have yours?"

"Yeah, I do, it's somewhere in my room."

Rachel laughs a little. "Your room is cute, the cowboy wallpaper is my favorite part of your room."

Finn looks at Rachel. "Really, I was thinking of taking it down. Puck keeps teasing me about it, that's why I never invite him over anymore. And if Azimio and Karofsky find out, I'll never hear the end of it."

Rachel laughs. "Don't let those jerks get to you, Finn. You're better than them, especially Azimio and Karofsky. You know, I still get slushied by them even though we're not at school?"

Finn tightens his hold on Rachel. "What? Why didn't you tell me?"

Rachel sits up and looks at Finn, her hand on his right thigh. She sighs. "I don't know; I figured you would want to beat them up and I feared that you would get hurt because of me."

Finn sighs and places both of his hands on her tiny waist. "I won't beat them up if you don't want me to, but how can they slushy you if you're always with me?"

"Well when I was jogging yesterday morning, they drove by me and Karofsky slushied me. I had to run back home, I stained my house Finn!"

Finn sighs. "I hate those two; can't they just leave you alone?"

Rachel shrugs. "I wish I can sue them, but I don't want to drag the law into this. I'm used to it, so it doesn't matter."

Finn tenses up. "God! Why can't they leave you alone? I know you're used to it, Rach, but I can't get use to you being a target for them. It's not fair, we should get the whole glee club to slushy them on the first day of school."

Rachel snickers. "As much as I want to slushy those two, it will just start a slushy war between us and them. It would just be total and utter chaos throughout McKinley. No one would be safe."

Finn grunts. "But then they'll keep throwing slushies at you."

Rachel places her hand on Finn's shoulder. "Let's worry about this later. We have to focus on organizing rehearsals."

Finn does a single nod. "Yes, ma'am," he salutes her.

Rachel laughs and punches Finn on the side of his arm.

"Ouch," he says as he rubs his arm.

Rachel rolls her eyes and calls Mercedes, Finn dials Kurt's number. After they have called of their glee club members, Rachel lies down on Finn's stomach. "Wow, I kind of hate being the captain of glee club during summer."

Finn moves her hair out of her face. "It's ok, Rach, I'm here with you."

Rachel smiles and moves into Finn's arms. "There is no place safer than in your arms."

Finn smirks. "I wish I could protect you from Azimio and Karofsky."

Rachel looks up at Finn. "Look at me," Finn turns to Rachel, "Don't worry about them, ok? And promise me that you won't get into a tussle with them."

Finn sighs in defeat. "Fine, I promise I won't get into a tussle with them."

Rachel smirks at her victory. "Good, because there is no place I'd rather be than in your arms, especially when they're not broken."


	10. Chapter 10: An Understanding

A/N: Here is Chapter 10! Thank you for the reviews and encouragement to keep me writing this lovely tale. I thought I would end at like Chapter 7, but Finn and Rachel are really addicting to write about, haha! Anyway there isn't a lot of Finchel moments in this chapter but there were a lot in the previous chapters so I decided to have Rachel talk about her love for Finn with several people. I hope you like this chapter because it was kind of hard to write. Enjoy. -**groff-monteithchick94**

**Chapter 10: An Understanding**

All the glee club members arrived at Finn's house at five pm. Rachel had arrived earlier to help set up and bring veggie burgers for her and in case someone wants to try. Hiram and Leroy Berry were also there to help Burt with the barbeque, while Kurt went to pick up Mercedes and Tina. Mr. Schuester was the last one to arrive.

"Mr. Schue, what's up?" Puck greets as he answers the door.

"Hey, Puck, is everyone here?" Will answers.

"Yep, in the backyard," Puck replies as he leads Will through the house.

"Mr. Schue!" everyone in the backyard exclaims as their favorite teacher sits down. Burt hands him a beer.

"Mr. Schuester, why don't you make yourself comfortable," Carole says to him.

"Oh thank you, Ms. Hudson and please, call me Will," he replies.

"Ok, well you can call me Carole. Do you want anything?" she asks.

"No, I'm good thank you though," he answers. Carole grins and walks back inside. Burt, Leroy, Hiram, and Will start talking, mainly about the kids.

Rachel and Quinn are talking while Rachel looks at Finn every once in awhile.

"I'm sorry I had to make you lie for me, Quinn," Rachel apologizes.

"It's ok, Puck is a good persuader," Quinn replies.

Rachel snickers. "I don't want to know what he did."

Quinn smiles. "Good, it's just between him and me," Quinn spots Finn looking at Rachel, "he loves you doesn't he?"

Rachel looks at Finn and grins. "Yes, he does and I love him."

Quinn nods. "That's good. He's never looked at me the way he looks at you."

"It's different when I'm around him, I just feel so alive and safe."

Before Quinn could answer, Finn walks to Rachel. "Hey what are you two talking about?" he asks.

Rachel smiles up at her boyfriend and leans her head on his arm. "Nothing that concerns you, Finn," she answers sarcastically.

Finn chuckles. "Well, if you two ladies aren't busy anymore, dinner is ready," Finn replies.

"Let's eat," Quinn says getting up.

"Let's eat," Rachel agrees. Finn stands up and takes Rachel's hand as they walk into the Hudson house with Quinn.

After everyone has eaten, the glee club surprises Will and their parents with their Journey medley. As Finn and Rachel begin singing "Faithfully" they had a lot more fun singing it then they did at Regional's. When they performed the "Any You Way Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'" mash-up, Finn held Rachel tighter than he did during the Regional's performance. When the last chorus of "Don't Stop Believin'" fades away, Will congratulates his students and receives several hugs from the girls and high fives from the boys.

"Wow, you guys were excellent," Will says.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue, it was Rachel and Finn's idea to perform it," Mercedes replies.

"Yeah, it was a good way to practice for next year," Rachel adds on.

Finn looks down at Rachel. "It'll be worth it, Mr. Schue, all the practices," Finn interjects.

Will looks at both Finn and Rachel. "You guys make a great team," he turns to the rest of the gleeks, "We're gonna have a great year next year! I have so many things planned."

All the gleeks cheer and begin chatting away about what next year has in store for them. Finn talks with Puck, Mike, and Matt while Rachel talks to Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, and Artie.

After the party, Rachel and Kurt stay behind to help Finn and his mom clean up. Rachel and Kurt are cleaning the living room.

"Kurt, I know you still like Finn," Rachel says quietly.

Kurt stops cleaning up for a second and resumes cleaning. "I don't like him anymore. I-I have a boyfriend," Kurt confesses.

Rachel drops the plate she was holding. "Really," Kurt nods, "Who is he?" she asks as she picks up the plate.

Kurt pauses. "Um, it's a secret. Look, about what happened when I gave you a makeover. I was delusional back then; I did not know what I was saying. I'm sorry."

Rachel smiles at Kurt. "I'm glad we came to an understanding, Kurt. I hope you and your boyfriend are happy."

Kurt smiles back at Rachel. "Now you can be happy with Finn, Princess, nothing standing in your way."

Rachel puts down her mess and hugs Kurt. "You're amazing, Kurt."

When Rachel lets him go, he fixes his blouse. "You wrinkled my outfit and I know."

Rachel laughs and picks up her mess and takes it to the kitchen; Kurt follows her.


	11. Chapter 11: Hello, Stranger

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews and for reading this :). Ok so here's a pretty intense chapter. Finn and Rachel almost have their first fight :O. I'm thinking of writing a chapter where they do fight, but I just don't know what about. Anyway enjoy -**groff-monteithchick94**_

**Chapter 11: Hello, Stranger**

After Kurt left with Burt, Rachel went looking for Finn, so she checked his room. She found him sleeping in his bed with his shoes on. She smiles and takes off his shoes for him. While pulling off his right shoe, Rachel felt Finn pull away his right leg. She is startled and looks up at him.

"Hello, stranger," Finn says.

Rachel grins and goes on the bed with him. "I've missed you," she replies.

Finn takes Rachel into his arms. "I've missed you, too. So much people to talk to that whenever I wanted to get to you, my mom made me do something or Mr. Schue wanted to talk or Santana wanted to flirt," Finn explains.

Rachel pinches Finn's arm. "Ow! What was that for?" he asks rubbing his arm.

Rachel giggles. "For flirting with Santana, you pig," she answers.

Finn squeezes Rachel tighter. "Why flirt with her when I have you to talk to?" Finn replies.

"Hmm, that is an excellent question," Rachel responds.

"I heard you and Kurt talking in the living room," Finn adds in.

Rachel pauses. "Were you in the kitchen?"

"Yeah I was, my mom wasn't listening but I was."

Rachel sighs. "Oh, what'd you hear?"

"That Kurt has a boyfriend and he's happy for us."

Rachel looks up to Finn. "That was the entire conversation. I think Kurt was confessing that to me in confidence Finn. I don't think he wanted you to know."

Finn shrugs. "Then I won't know, I won't bring it up. I promise, Rachel."

"Ok, thank you, I don't want Kurt to think that he can't trust me."

"Don't worry, he's secret is safe with me."

Rachel sits up and turns around to kiss Finn on the lips. "I've wanted to do that the whole day," she says after they pull apart.

Finn grins and leans forward to kiss Rachel again. Their kiss starts to get more passionate and Rachel takes off her sweater when she hears Mrs. Hudson in the hallway.

"Finn, wait," she says to him as she waits Mrs. Hudson to leave the hallway.

"What?" Finn asks, still wanting to kiss Rachel.

Rachel starts putting on her sweater and gets off Finn. "We can't do this here, Finn."

Finn sighs, sits up, and puts a hand on Rachel's thigh. "We did it in your room," he points out.

Rachel sighs and pulls a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah when no one was home, Finn, your mom is here. When she catches us, we'll probably have to leave your door open whenever I come here."

Finn chuckles. "Oh yeah, well my mom is leaving for a while." Finn starts to lean forward when Rachel turns away. "What is it, now?"

Rachel sighs. "Nothing, I-I just think it's all you want from me now is sex."

Finn sighs in frustration. "Is that all you think I want from you?"

Rachel crosses her arms and nods. "Yes, every time we have a date you expect me to sleep with you."

Finn huffs and tries not to raise his voice. "Well, sorry if I love you Rachel. All I want is to be with you."

Rachel relaxes. "I want to be with you, too, but I can't give myself to you all the time, Finn."

Finn sighs. "Ok, fine, I don't want to turn into Puck so I'll respect what you want."

Rachel moves to Finn and kisses him on the cheek. "Thank you and I will surprise some other time, just not now."

Finn nods and takes Rachel into his arms. "Ok, but will I get a hint?"

Rachel giggles. "No, it's a huge surprise that I don't even know what I'm going to do."

Finn chuckles. "Oh so it's that big?"

Rachel nods. "Yes it is."

Finn drops Rachel home. Rachel rushes upstairs to shower and to write in her journal. She was scared that Finn and her would have their first fight tonight, but she was glad he cooled down before things escalated.

_Dear Journal,_

_Almost got into a fight with Finn tonight, I felt like all he wants from me is sex. I love him, but I don't want our relationship to just be the physical and sexual type. I know that's not us, but sometimes he makes it feel like that's all it is. Also, I don't want one night of making love to result in a pregnancy. I love kids but right now, it just doesn't seem right. I want to have Finn's kids, but when we're both adults and ready to have a family. Anyway, I felt that he was about to explode and implode harsh words on me, but luckily he didn't yell at me. I was so relieved because I didn't want to fight with him, ever. I know one day we will fight, I hope that day is never, but I love Finn more than anything and losing him would break my heart._

_Today the barbeque was a success. Mr. Schue and our parents enjoyed our Journey medley. I talked to Quinn and Kurt about Finn, Quinn stating that he never looked at her the way he looks at me and Kurt has a boyfriend. I'm glad everyone is happy, but it seems Quinn is depressed. I hope Puck is treating her right._

When Finn got home, he couldn't help but think about his almost fight with Rachel. They were so close to shouting at each other and her storming out. He didn't want that, he didn't want to be the reason why Rachel is crying. He wants to be the one to hold her tight, tell her everything will be ok_, _and that he's there for her. Finn loves Rachel more than life itself and losing her would change his world drastically. So to get his mind off the almost fight with Rachel, he turns on his Xbox and plays Call of Duty 4.


	12. Chapter 12: Perfect, til Puck

A/N: Ok so I tried my best to write this but I'm not that skilled in writing fights, so please be nice. If you think Finn's reaction to Puck and Rachel hugging is unorthodox, just say so and sorry it was really hard to write this chapter. I went through different subject one involving him reading her journal but I wanted to try this. So try to enjoy this chapter, thanks for the reviews too. -**groff-monteithchick94**

**Chapter 12: Perfect, til Puck**

Rachel couldn't decide what to do for Finn. She had promised him a big surprise but she couldn't think of any. So she enlisted the help of Noah "Puck" Puckerman, the last person she would ask for help with Finn, but she was desperate.

Puck walks up to the doorstep of the Berry household, a coy smile across his smile. He rings the doorbell. Rachel opens the door a few second laters. Before he could say "hi" to her, she pulls him in.

"Whoa, what was that?" he asks her.

Rachel sighs. "Nothing, I just want this over with before Finn comes," she answers.

Puck smirks. "Ok, so let's do this upstairs," Puck arrogantly suggests.

Rachel gives Puck a digusted look. "Fine," she leads him upstairs.

When they are inside her room, Rachel is all business while Puck is all fun.

"So, what do you want from me, Berry?" he asks.

Rachel sighs and sits on the bed with him. "I need to surprise Finn, but I have no idea what to do," she answers.

"So you want me to help you?" Rachel nods. "Ok, well Finn surprised you with decorating the choir room, why don't you surprise him with a dinner?"

Rachel's big eyes grow wide. "That's a good idea, I don't know why I didn't think of that. What's his favorite food?"

"Um, he likes steak and Hawaiian pizza."

"Together?"

Puck rolls his eyes. "And you're smart? No one or the other."

"Ok, well I guess I could try and eat meat again, for Finn's sake."

"Exactly, so are we gonna make-out or what?"

Rachel gives a disgusted look and slaps him. He glares at her and she glares back. "Puck, I will never cheat on Finn with you or anyone," she states.

Puck rubs his cheek. "Fine, Finn's my bud and I already stole one girl from him, I don't want to lose him as a friend again."

Rachel smirks and pats Puck on the knee. "Good, I'm glad you are coming to your senses."

Puck shakes his head. "You're quite a catch, Berry."

Rachel grins and blushes. "Thanks, Noah."

Puck smiles back and gives her hug. Their hug lasts several more seconds when Finn walks in and says, "What the hell is going on here?"

Rachel immediately lets go of Puck. "Um, we were just-"

"Hugging, man," Puck continues.

Rachel nods. "Yeah, we were hugging and Puck was just leaving, right Puck?" she shoots him a look.

"Yeah, I was just leaving. See you later, bud, Rachel," he says as he leaves her room.

Rachel breathes a sigh of relief and looks at Finn, who was giving her a look that makes her squirm. "Um, so what's up?" she asks nervously.

Finn looks back and then at her. "What were you and Puck doing?"

Rachel takes in a nervous breath. "I told you, we were just hugging, Finn. That's all."

Finn nods slowly. "Ok," he replies.

Rachel gives him a nervous smile. "Are you mad or something?"

Finn looks at her, still standing near her door. "No, I was just surprised to find Puck in your room and you two hugging," he replies.

"Oh, well nothing was going on, Finn. Why do I get the feeling you don't believe me?"

Finn sighs and walks towards her. "Because I don't."

Rachel scoffs. "I'm not Quinn! I wouldn't cheat on you with your best friend or anyone else!" She's starting to get agitated by Finn's attitude.

Finn looks at her. "Well why do I have a hard time believing you then? I mean you used me, Puck, and Jesse for your stupid video."

Rachel scoffs in disgust and walks away from him. "I thought you have forgiven me for that?"

Finn sighs and runs his hand through his hair, trying to control his rising temper. "I did, but seeing you and Puck together, just doesn't feel right to me."

"Well, he's my friend, too, Finn. I'm sorry if you can't trust him because of what Quinn and him did to you!" Rachel stares at Finn in shock, regretting what she just said.

Finn takes a deep breath and tries again to control his temper, but couldn't anymore. "That was a long time ago! I'm over it but it still hurts! Why can't anyone just forget about it? I'm with you aren't I?"

Rachel cringes. "Finn, I-I'm sorry."

Finn looks down at the carpet, then to her. "No, Rachel I'm sorry." He storms out the door. Rachel looks after him and breaks down in tears on the floor.

Finn rushes out of Rachel's house, anger fuming in him. He wanted to kick something, so he did, his car wheel. He gets in his car and looks up to Rachel's window, wishing he could go back up there and hold her. As much as he wanted to hold her, he couldn't look at her. She wasn't herself today and it hurt him. He knows there was nothing going on between Puck and Rachel but what happened between Puck, Quinn, and him still stings. In addition to that, Rachel triple-cast the role of her "boyfriend" in the "Run Joey Run" video; sure he had forgiven her, but that was a big bruise to his ego. Plus, he knows what Puck is about. Making out with girls like there was no tomorrow. Puck may be his best friend but Finn is nothing like Puck.

Rachel sat in her room crying, wishing she could take back what she said to Finn before he stormed out. She doesn't like that he doesn't trust her with Puck. Rachel loves Finn, not Puck, and now she has to make it up to him now more than ever.


	13. Chapter 13: So Happy Together

A/N: This is probably the last chapter because I don't know where to go from here, but if you want this story to be continued just tell me in your reviews. And thank you for the reviews again :), they always make me smile, so merci beaucoup. -**groff-monteithchick94**

**Chapter 13: So Happy Together**

Rachel lies awake that night, thinking about Finn and their fight. She hates that he still cares about that video; it was nothing. She thought they had move on from everything that happened between them, but they still have a lot of things to figure out. She groans, turns on her lamp, and takes out her journal.

_Dear Journal,_

_Finn and I fought today. You should have seen his face, it tore my heart into a million pieces. The hurt in his eyes after I said that he couldn't trust Puck anymore after the whole baby situation between Quinn was heart breaking. I didn't mean to hurt him, but I guess I was so upset at him thinking that I would cheat on him with Puck that something snapped in me. It's like he doesn't even know me or something; it's weird though because I know him so well and he knows me. We probably started a relationship too soon, I was still hung up on Jesse and well a lot of things happened between us that ended badly. I love Finn so much to not continue to hurt him like I did with the video and today. It wasn't my intention to bruise his ego when I made that video with Puck, Jesse, and him, it was just a video right? It's not like I kissed all three of them and dated all three of them at the same time. I just wanted to have a bad reputation; boy was I blind. _

_We were just hugging! How could he not see that? It was a friendly hug between two friends. So I dated Puck, that's in the past. Finn is my present and hopefully my future. I have to talk to him. I have so many things I want to say to him, but I don't know what to say or how to say it. I don't want to say the wrong thing and have him yell at me again. _

Finn lies awake that night, tossing and turning and thinking about Rachel. He was still upset about what she said and what he saw. He knew they were just hugging, but he can't trust Puck with any of his girlfriends. _Look what happened to Quinn, he had sex with her and knocked her up. She passed the baby on as yours for months and then you find out from Rachel that Puck truly is the father. I was such an idiot and I made a promise to myself that I would never trust him again. And then I go to Rachel's house to find Puck and her hugging on her bed! I trust her, it's him that I can't trust! I have to talk to her, apologize for my attitude_, he thinks to himself. Finn sighs and closes his eyes to try and let sleep take over. Unfortunately, that doesn't work.

A few days later, Rachel goes to Finn's house. Mrs. Hudson is out on errands and Finn is home alone. Rachel's heart beats fast as she rings the doorbell and waits for him to answer. The door opens to show Finn.

"Finn, hi," she greets shyly.

Finn makes a small smile. "Hi, Rachel," he greets back.

Rachel takes a deep breath. "May I come in?" she asks.

"Uh, yeah, sure," he answers, rubbing the back of his head.

Rachel steps inside and a sigh of relief escapes her. _Ok, so he's not mad at you or not that mad at you. This is good,_ she thinks to herself as they go into the living room.

Rachel turns around to face Finn who is looking anywhere but her. "Finn, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just upset that you don't trust me with Puck and I didn't mean to say what I said, I'm sorry," she says to him.

Finn looks at her. "I know and I'm sorry too for going off like that. Just seeing you and Puck together it set something off in me," he replies.

Rachel pauses. "I admit it was wrong to have him in my room. I-"

Finn cuts her off. "How about we just forget about it? You were wrong, I was wrong, we were both wrong," he says.

Rachel grins and nods. "That sounds fair," she agrees. She didn't want to fight with him anymore and well, she just wanted him to hold her and kiss her. Finn smiles and walks over to Rachel to hug her. After they let go of each other, they look into each other's eyes and kiss.

After they pull apart, they watch TV with Rachel safe in Finn's arms. "Finn," he looks down to her, "I'd never cheat on you," she admits.

Finn grins. "I know, I'm sorry I excused you of it," he replies.

"I forgive you," she says. Finn looks into her eyes and kisses her head. They watched "The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement" with Rachel laughing and Finn enjoying her adorable laugh. When the movie ends, he hears a little snoring coming from his chest. Rachel's head rested on his chest and she was snoring. Finn marvels at Rachel's beauty as she sleeps in his arms. He moves several strands of hair away from her face and strokes her arm softly. He relaxes into his couch and falls asleep as well.

Carole Hudson comes home to find her son and his girlfriend asleep on the couch. She smiles at how cute they look and she turns off the TV. She can see how much Finn loves Rachel and how much he needs her just by how he's holding her. Carole likes Rachel more than she liked Quinn, for she could see that Finn is never scared around Rachel and that Rachel respects Finn and loves Finn for who he is. She pats Finn's arm softly and goes into her room.


	14. Chapter 14: Stay Tonight

**A/N: **This is the last chapter! I hope you like this chapter because I think it's cute haha. Anyway I'm not a gamer so I had to ask my brother to help me with writing the video game scene-well like one sentence because I didn't want to get into cuz I never played the game. Thanks for all the reviews. I'll be writing another Finchel story soon, it'll be like a sequel to this one but it'll be after high school and probably after or during and there's gonna be a wedding :O. -**groff-monteithchick94**

**Chapter 15: Stay Tonight**

After Rachel woke up in Finn's arm, she went into the kitchen to find Carole in there.

"Oh hi, Mrs. Hudson er Carole," Rachel says shyly.

Carole grins. "Hi, Rachel, do you want to stay for dinner?" she asks.

Rachel beams. "May I?" Carole nods. "Thank you, what are you cooking?"

Finn wakes up to the smell of spring rolls. He follows the scent to the kitchen to find Rachel and his mom cooking, together. "Uh hey, what's going on here?" he asks looking at Rachel who has her back turned. She turns her head to wink at Finn.

"We're cooking, Finn. Rachel suggested we eat Spring Rolls. It's Thai food, something new and something fresh," Carole says.

Finn laughs. "Rachel, can I talk to you for a second?" he asks.

Rachel turns around. "Um sure," she replies confused.

"Oh don't worry, Rachel, I think I got this," Carole says.

Rachel takes off her apron and follows Finn to his room. Once they get inside, he closes the door and pulls her in to kiss her. "What was that for?" she asks after she pulls away.

"I just wanted to do that," he answers.

Rachel looks at him, searching his eyes for a real answer, she smiles satisfied of what she found. "You know I would have to sing to get you back," she admits.

Finn moves hands down to Rachel's butt. She hits him lightly in the stomach and pulls up his hands to her waist. He laughs. "Sorry and what were you going to sing?" he asks interested.

Rachel thinks for a second. "I don't know, I went through many songs but I just couldn't find the one song," she answers.

Finn grins. "Rachel Berry couldn't find a song?" he questions incredulously.

Rachel laughs. "Yes, Finn Hudson, I couldn't find a song."

Finn gazes into Rachel's eyes and crushes his lips against hers. They pull apart and head to the dining room to eat what Rachel and Carole cooked. Rachel and Carole talked about many subjects, mostly about how Rachel manages to be a vegan and eat healthy.

"You know what Rachel, Finn and I should try eating healthier. I should get rid of the potato chips and junk food I buy for him," Carole suggests.

Finn drops his fork in disbelief. "Mom, do we really have to do that?" he asks.

Rachel laughs. "That's a good idea, Carole but maybe just keep some junk food for Finn," she looks at him smiling, taking his breath away, "I don't want it to be reason for him to hate me."

Carole laughs. "Ok so maybe not all the junk food, but we're cutting down, Finn."

Finn is taken aback by the conversation shifting to him. "Um," he looks at Rachel, then at his mom, "sure just as long as we keep the barbeque chips in the pantry."

After they are done eating dinner, Rachel helps Carole with the dishes while Finn stands in the kitchen. He is leaning on the counter with his arms folded looking at his mom and girlfriend bonding. He finds it weird, but he likes it, his mom and Rachel were somewhat shy when Finn and Rachel started dating but now they are comfortable with each other. _Is that a good thing or a bad thing?_ Finn thinks to himself. Finn clears his throat and Rachel turns around. "Hey mom, can Rachel stay over?" Finn asks. Rachel gives him a look and he shrugs.

Carole turns off the faucet, wipes her hands on the dishtowel and replies, "I don't know if that is a good idea, Finn. Rachel's dads wouldn't say 'yes' to their daughter spending the night at her boyfriend's house."

Rachel looks at Finn and Carole. She wants to spend the night with Finn, but she knows what he might want to do with her if she does sleep over. Rachel clears her throat and says, "Well, my dads are out for the weekend. They went to go seek out vacation homes for us."

Finn lights up. "See, she'd be all alone tonight," he says. Rachel shoots him a "don't-push-it" look.

Carole pauses and thinks this over. "If you want to stay here Rachel you can."

Finn does a silent "yes" and walks over to Rachel. "So she can mom?"

Carole sighs. "Yes, she can, Finn, but you two aren't sleeping in the same bed."

Finn sighs in defeat. "We won't do anything, mom, trust me."

Rachel blushes in embarrassment; she doesn't want Carole to think that she can't trust Rachel with Finn. She doesn't want to go to her house and sleep there all by herself, she wants to be with Finn so he can protect her in case of any funny business. "Yes, we won't do anything. I'll control him, I promise."

Carole looks at Rachel and then at Finn. "Ok fine, but if Rachel ends up pregnant Finn, you won't be hearing the end of it from me. You got that, sweetheart?"

Finn looks down at Rachel, who looks up at him; he nods. "Yes, mom, I promise."

Carole turns to Rachel. "Please control him, Rachel."

Rachel nods. "I will," she looks at Finn, "Don't worry."

Finn and Rachel are in Finn's room, Rachel in Finn's arms and Finn rubbing her arm gently. They had to drive to her house to get her clothes and toiletries. While they were lying down, Rachel spots Finn's Xbox and a spark interest happens in her mind. She had never played with Finn whenever she came over.

"Finn?" she asks.

"Yeah?" he replies.

"Can we play your Xbox?" she asks.

Finn chuckles. "You want to play with me on my Xbox?" he questions incredulously.

Rachel pulls away from him and faces him. "Yeah, is there anything wrong with that?"

Finn smiles. "No, it's just that you never asked."

"Well, I want to play. So, let's play," she says as she holds one of the game controllers.

Finn laughs and grabs the game controller from her. "That's mine, you can use the other one," he notions to the game controller near his TV.

Rachel turns around and takes the other game controller. "Let's do this."

Finn laughs at how cute she said that. "Ok, but the game is kind of violent."

Rachel shrugs. "And?"

Finn gives her a puzzled look. "Ok then," he says as he turns on the Xbox.

Rachel and Finn have fun playing Borderlands. Every now and then, Finn's mom would have to tell them to be quiet because they were too loud. As they played Finn kept looking at Rachel, marveling at how she looks trying to shoot people. In that time of spending time together, trying to play the game, Finn knows that he wants Rachel to be in his forever. There was something special about her that he can only see and there was something special about him that she can only see. They bring the best out of each other. Rachel looks at Finn as he plays and admires his leadership skills even though they're playing a video game, he's a born leader and the two of them can take on the world together and not lose each other in the mess of the society.

Page 29 of 29


End file.
